


Trading Licks With Muddy Waters

by Cerberusia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: It's not really a problem until you hit puberty.In retrospect, you should have been warned by how Bro must always have been Houston's Least Likely to present as omega - until he did. Because you're not a beta, and you're not an omega. When you're thirteen you get crazy horny for two days straight, so bad you can't even sleep, and when you're jacking off for the fifteenth time in forty-eight hours your dick swells, something shifts inside you, and out pops your knot.





	Trading Licks With Muddy Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic with the same premise as "Brimstone In My Garden": omegas wet themselves to signal their heats, and this is normalised. The difference between "Brimstone" and this fic is that here we swap the dtynamics: Dave is the alpha and Bro is the omega. With thanks to the anon on Tumblr who sent me an ask about omega!Bro - you've got some good ideas, friendo.

It's not really a problem until you hit puberty.

It's not meant to be a problem even then, because you're definitely going to present as either beta or omega. You're not supposed to be able to predict how people will present based on how they act as kids, but you're pretty much the archetypal laid-back beta. Or you could be omega like your Bro, you guess. But probably beta.

In retrospect, you should have been warned by how Bro must always have been Houston's Least Likely to present as omega - until he did. Because you're not a beta, and you're not an omega. When you're thirteen you get crazy horny for two days straight, so bad you can't even sleep, and when you're jacking off for the fifteenth time in forty-eight hours your dick swells, something shifts inside you, and out pops your knot.

"Well, damn," you say, staring at your dick. You're so shocked that for a moment you forget how bad you need to come. Then your whole dick twitches, your knot aches, and you get your hand behind it and _squeeze_ , and you're coming like a firehose all over the shower wall.

You don't actually tell Bro you've presented as an alpha. The next time you strife, he pins you to the hot concrete rooftop - and sniffs you. Then he hauls you up again, kicks your legs apart for a better defensive stance, and you have to go right back to fighting for your dignity.

That's the end of it. No bro-to-bro talks, not even a comment. When Rose presented as Alpha a month back, Mom wouldn't stop trying to have 'motherly chats' with her. It may look like Bro doesn't care, but actually you're lucky that he trusts you to deal with it yourself.

'Dealing with it' is mainly just reading a lot of stuff on internet advice boards and switching to jacking off in the shower to deal with the gallons-of-spooge issue if you accidentally pop a knot. Apparently eighty-five percent of alphas have trouble controlling their emotions when they first present and get angry or depressed at everything, but you have no emotions, so you're fine. It's definitely not the worst entry to puberty.

At least, it's not the worst entry to puberty _until Bro goes into heat_.

It shouldn't surprise you, because _duh_ , Bro is an omega, omegas go into heat. You've seen him in the early stages before. You've heard him grumble about getting piss on the futon. You'd even strifed a few times with that funny sweetish smell coming off him. You'd just told him that if he peed on you he'd regret it.

But somehow, you totally forgot. You forgot that you'd have to live in a small apartment with an omega who went into heat, who suddenly smelled sweet and musky and _really good_.

So it's just a normal day. It's Friday, you've finished online classes, and you've got nothing much to do. You're kinda thirsty, so you head to the kitchen to get some apple juice.

In the kitchen, you find Bro. He's doing the washing-up, such as it is in this household: from here it looks like mainly shuriken, a sparkly purple puppet-sized dildo, and a couple of weirdly-shaped plastic things you don't want to enquire about too closely. The crotch of his jeans is dark, with a wet patch spread a little to the left.

A few months ago, that wouldn't have bothered you. You'd just have been like, oh, Bro's going into heat, better stock up on orange soda 'cause he goes through gallons of it when he's on heat. Omegas wet themselves during heat to tell any alpha around they're down with having a hot spam porpoise jammed up where the sun don't shine, it's a reflex. It's inconvenient to totally piss yourself in public, but some leaking is just normal. You see omegas walking around downtown Houston like that all the time.

It doesn't seem _normal_ now. You don't care about the apple juice any more: you can't stop staring at the wet patch on Bro's jeans, or stop smelling the sweet waft of pheromones coming off the back of his neck. His body is telling every alpha in the vicinity, 'Hey, fuck me! I'm available!'

And you...you're an alpha now.

You go back to your room very slowly. Your vision is blurry. Your mouth is dry - should have got that apple juice. You close the door, lean against it, and desperately fumble your zip open and pull out your hard dick. You jack off furiously with the phantom of your Bro's sweet heat-smell in your nose. You _know_ you're going to pop a knot and you don't care, it slides swollen out of your body and you squeeze your other hand's fingers behind it and you come all over the floor of your bedroom, hot white jets spurting and spattering on the carpet, your mind going blank for long, dizzy minutes.

When your knot finally deflates and your head clears, you swear at the puddle of spunk on the carpet and set to mopping it up with toilet paper. Bro's going to make some cutting comment about you marking your territory, you just _know_ it.

So you can't use the living room-cum-kitchen for the next few days, because that's where Bro usually is. OK. Any Call of Duty marathonning would have to wait, if you had any planned, which you don't. Food is slightly more problematic, but if you dive straight in when the takeout arrives you should be able to grab your portion then flee to the sanctuary of your room. It's only for the next two or three days, and it's not like Bro will be around much either: he'll be taking advantage of his heat to produce more quality human-on-puppet action for PlushRump.com.

Thinking about your Bro making porn, even frankly unappealing puppet porn, is not helping you. You make a nest of blankets and pester Jade about furries until dinnertime.

You're apprehensive about potentially meeting Bro in the living room, but by the time you get there he's already absconded, so you're able to olly out with the remaining pizza half. You take your mind off all this horseshit with Bro by drawing another SBaHJ comic with some shitty jpeg artifacts deployed to truly devastating artistic effect, and go to bed feeling accomplished and full.

When you wake up the next morning, the whole apartment is saturated with that _smell_.

Bro is in the bathroom, so you brush your teeth over the kitchen sink, trying to wash the pheromone taste emanating from the futon out of your mouth. Fuck breakfast, you can get a McMuffin or something, you just need to get the hell out of this apartment. Your boner is going to break your zip.

You get your wallet out your room as fast as you can and sprint back into the living room, towards the front door, towards freedom.

Bro is there, lying on the futon. He's taken off his pants, so he's down to boxers and a t-shirt. Whatever, he can do that, it's his apartment. What worries you is that he's also not wearing his hat. Bro _always_ wears his hat. You're pretty sure he sleeps in it. It's an essential part of his ironic get-up. (Not that you wish to imply that your Bro is anything less than the human embodiment of irony at all times, because that would be blasphemously inaccurate.)

You need to creep by him to get out. He already knows you're there, because that's the kind of mad ninja skillz he has, but if you're really quiet he might just pretend he doesn't.

"Dave."

You freeze halfway across the room.

"Get over here." Bro doesn't raise his voice. You get over there, carefully stepping over smuppets and other impudently jutting plush asses to peer over the back of the futon at your Bro.

You've never seen Bro really on heat. You've never seen any omega on heat up close like this. Bro is poker-faced as always, but breathing heavily through his nose. His smuppet-patterned boxers are wet, and you desperately look away to avoid catching a glimpse of what's underneath through the translucent white fabric

Bro takes a deep breath through his mouth - a deep breath of _you_ \- groans, and pisses himself. He just totally drenches himself, piss soaking his boxers and running down his inner thighs.

That does it. It doesn't matter what he actually called you over for. Your Bro just pissed himself to tell you, an Alpha, that he's ready for fucking. He smells _incredible_. Your control just - snaps.

You try to crawl on top of him and pull off his boxers at the same time. It's not the smoothest move you could have pulled, but you manage to yank them down to his knees and finally get a good look at what he's packing. This is a small apartment and you've seen Bro's dick before, but never like _this_ hard and wet and occasionally dribbling another tiny stream of piss. He's so ready for an Alpha, he's so ready for _you_.

You tear open your jeans and grab your dick, which feels like you're going to go off any minute. You're surrounded by omega pheromones, and you can feel your knot trying to pop. Bro is just lying there, his face impassive, even though his dick is so red and hard. You stretch out on top of him to mouth clumsily at his thin lips, planting your hands on his heaving, muscular chest. _Please, please._

He holds out for a long second, body taut as a bow-string beneath you - and then he grabs you by the shoulders and _attacks_ your mouth, pushes his tongue between your lips and licks every part. You try to keep up with what he's showing you, but this is the first kiss you've ever had and Bro is overwhelming you, practically fucking your mouth with his tongue. His legs open wider to welcome you, letting your thighs settle between his. Your stiff dicks rub against each other, and you kiss him harder, stroking and pushing at his tongue with yours, almost fighting to get inside his hot mouth.

You can't control yourself. Your mouths slide together and make wet sounds. You're making small swallowed moans in the back of your throat. Bro is vitally alive under you, kissing you, putting his hands under your shirt to dig his blunt fingernails into your back. He rolls his hips to press your dicks together and you _have_ to get inside him, you _have_ to. You can smell the slick leaking out of him, and for once you have what he needs.

You reach down to grab your dick at the same time as Bro bends his knees and exposes his asshole. Perfectly in sync. You ought to take it slower, try some foreplay, put your fingers up his hole which always looks incredibly hot in porn - but he's impatient and much more experienced than you, your teenage cock isn't going to hurt him. After the dildos you've seen littering the apartment floor, it may not even _satisfy_ him.

Bro wraps his legs around your waist and digs his heels into your ass like you're a horse. You guide the head of your dick to Bro's slick asshole with a fumbling hand, breathing into his mouth, shaking with arousal and nerves - and then it just slides in. No resistance: you thrust your hips forward into that tight heat, and Bro's ass swallows your dick right up to the base, right up to where your knot is still hiding inside your body.

Bro groans, low and guttural, throwing his head back. You want to say some stupid porno shit like _Does it feel good, baby?_ But you can't speak, so you just suck hard at his neck and thrust your hips. It makes him moan again, and you like that, that's the sexiest goddamn thing you've ever heard, so you keep doing it, you keep fucking him.

You're _fucking Bro_. Bro is a juddering solid mass of muscle underneath you, and you're making the futon creak with how hard you're driving your dick into him, and he's moaning and groaning and acting like he loves having your dick inside him.

His legs are tight around your waist, and one of his hands stops clawing at your back to reach down and grab your ass. He pulls you down at the same time as he thrusts his hips up, and you say, "Shit!" and he says, " _Fuck_." He does it again, and again, and your mouth is hanging open and you can't stop making sounds, and Bro sounds like he's getting the best, deepest dicking of his life as he rolls his hips and moans underneath you.

Something familiar shifts inside you - and out pops your knot.

"Bro," you gasp, eyes rolling back, "Bro, I-" You can't talk. You _need_ to come. Bro is riding you hard, and you've got to, you've got to -

Bro's heels dig into your ass again. You grab his hips to get a better angle, and start to shove your knot inside him. It's not fully swollen yet, and the first bit slides in easily, but when you meet more resistance you're afraid you'll hurt him.

Bro grunts and grabs your ass harder, forcing your knot into him.

"C-Careful," you say, and immediately want to slap yourself because who _says_ that during sex? Who's worried about health-and-goddamn-safety in the middle of a heat-fuelled dicking down? That's real sexy, Dave, acting like a nervous virgin around this guy who's clearly desperate to get your knot in him.

"Put it _in_ me," says Bro, in a tone dangerously close to a growl. "I can _take_ it, just _stick it in._ "

So you stick it in. You let Bro pull you forward and feel his asshole open around your knot, his body letting you enter. He opens his mouth in a silent groan as his ass stretches around the widest part of your knot, which is swelling by the second - and finally it pops in and you thrust the rest of it inside him with a desperate gasp.

You rock your hips frantically, tied together so you can't thrust properly any more. His asshole clamps down behind your knot and his legs kick as he tries to work himself on your dick. You hump desperately, feeling your knot swell inside him and his hard dick spurt out another stream of piss between you. He needs it, you both need it, and any moment now it's going to happen, you're going to fill him up -

Bro's nails drag down your back, your dick swells and throbs, your body seizes up, and you come. The knot locks you inside Bro as your dick spurts inside him, on and on, filling him up with your come. Bro gasps a mangled swearword and you feel his asshole contracting around your dick, his insides squeezing you, his dick flooding your belly with come.

You don't stop coming for an age, a minute. Semen pumps out of you into Bro, who groans and shudders and convulses underneath you. Everything is a white haze.

You come back to Earth with the taste of blood in your mouth. You've bitten Bro's shoulder. You don't remember doing that. You remove your teeth from his skin and lick the wound apologetically.

Bro is quiet and still underneath you. Your knot is still swollen inside him, tying the two of you together. It won't go down for a while: maybe ten or twenty minutes, since you've not been able to pop a knot for that long yet. You feel like there's something wrong with this picture, but also like you don't care. Your knot is inside an omega, keeping your semen inside, and you feel like you're floating.

You settle yourself more comfortably on top of Bro, resting your head in his neck. He smells like the two of you combined, just right.

After a moment, his hand comes up to rest on your head. His fingers move. It takes you several seconds to realise that he's stroking your hair. Bro hasn't stroked your hair since you were sick and almost too young to remember it.

You close your eyes. Bro's arms are around you, his hand is stroking your hair. Your knot is inside him. A bird is cooing outside the window. You don't have to separate. He can't push you away just yet.


End file.
